Pañales y energon
by Nasmik-Allen
Summary: Starscream manda a Breackdown en la búsqueda de Knockout, pero se encuentra en medio de un ataque de paranoia que los hace meterse en problemas muy peculiares
1. Azul paranoico

**Capítulo 1**

 **Azul paranoico**

En alguna ciudad de la Tierra 20:30 hrs

Los paseos de Knockout estaban llenando de problemas al ya paranoico Breakdown, hacia brems que había abandonado la Némesis, los ánimos de su comandante estaban al tope, como ya era su costumbre, esta vez Starscream le había mandado en su búsqueda, la señal de aquel deportivo había desaparecido extrañamente, Soundwave tenido registro del último punto donde su señal desapareció, la cercanía con una ciudad era el indicio perfecto. La entrada del portal que había mandado Soundwave apareció a la mitad de un oscuro callejón iluminando las paredes de azul y verde, un remolino de luces que se abrió paso en la oscuridad y en medio del destello más claro apareció la camioneta azul rey, avanzaba lentamente si hacer ruido alguno, aquella era una gran ciudad.

La noche hacia acto de presencia, la oscuridad creada al desaparecer el portal detrás de él haría que su ya marcada paranoia creciera, su procesador comenzaba a generar ideas, las sombras de la noche hechas por los destellos leves de la luna creaba en las paredes de aquel solitario callejón toscas sombras que en ellas veía viejos enemigos, caídos en batalla y no caídos, y su paranoia crecía, escuchaba sus voces, le acusaban, le apuntaban con sus armas, le reprochaban, habia estado avanzando lentamente, y a punto de un ataque, unos ruidos captados por su sensores auditivos le hicieron detenerse y activar su arma, su radas no mostraba nada, siguió avanzando lentamente por aquel largo callejón el cual se conformaba por mas callejones. Se detuvo un instante al creer haber visto algo frente de él.

Siendo parte de los Decepticons, desde antes de la guerra, siguiendo fielmente los ideales que en ese entonces Megatronus tenía, aun desde mucho antes ya tenía su problema de paranoia, tal vez una falla en su programación a la hora de ser creado, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, solo recordaba que un buen bot podía hacer que sus pensamientos se mantuvieran tranquilos, solo uno al que en algún momento llamo amigo, el cual apareció en aquel callejón, y desapareció.

-… tranquilízate Breakdown… -se diría a sí mismo.

De la nada algo golpeo su puerta lateral derecha la cual fue abierta, se alarmo, pero noto que se trataba de una fémina humana, parecía espantada y agitada, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se agacho lo más que pudo entre el panel y el asiento. Breakdown no supo que hacer, a pesar de ser un Decepticon, nunca estuvo entre sus planes, por su propia convicción matar humanos, no porque le agradaran, le parecía repulsivo jugar con seres tan inferiores, el siempre buscaba un reto en batalla así que solo si fuera una orden el, lo haría. Apagaría su motor suavemente para no alarmarla más, había escuchado que más personas se acercaban, tal vez si no se movía no tendría que aplastar a esos humanos, la mujer humana estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se percataría en el sonido producido por la puerta, había colocado el seguro.

Aquellos humanos se acercaron hasta ellos.

-…la perdimos!

-… miren que tenemos aquí?... es una camioneta tipo militar... que estará haciendo por aquí…

-… eso no es de nuestra incumbencia…-diría uno de ellos que parecía ser en ese momento el jefe del grupo-… el jefe se molestara si no llevamos a esa mujer… asegúrate que no entro a la camioneta…

Uno de ellos se acercó a la puerta y se asomó con una linterna, lo vidrios polarizados de Breakdown hacían que ver hacia dentro fuera un acto imposible, aun con la linterna, intento abrir la puerta, mas esta no cedió, mientras tanto la mujer estaba demasiado temerosa y mientras escuchaba aquellas voces temblaba, parecía ni siquiera respirar. Miedo, pudo percibir el Decepticon. Un ruido al otro lado de callejo, alerto a los humanos que caminaban alrededor de el, su escáner de calor percibió una leve señal, pudo haber sido un simple animal callejero, los hombres se encaminaron en aquella dirección.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que Breakdown no sabía qué hacer, solo esperaba a que la mujer quisiera moverse, salir e irse, pero esta parecía no querer hacerlo, el por su parte su paranoia estaba latente y en cualquier momento esa situación se saldría de su control, no quería tener que deshacerse de esa mujer "Knockout, cuando te encuentre pagaras", sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la mujer al fin se movió, ya se había tranquilizado, respiraba de forma normal, se sentaría en el asiento y miraría el auto, en el que se había subido, daría un largo suspiro y trataría de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba atrancada con el seguro, trataría nuevamente, esta vez Breakdown lo desactivo rápidamente, saldría del auto y se alejaría por el callejón.

-… humanos… que extraños son…

Diría viéndola desaparecer por la oscuridad del callejón, justo hacia la dirección opuesta a la que aquellos hombres se habían dirigido, comenzaría a avanzar mientras miraba su radar, lo había calibrado para encontrar rastros de energon, así podría tal vez encontrar a Knockout, saldría a la avenida principal después de algunos klick de haber avanzado por una densa oscuridad, la ciudad iluminada por los faroles del alumbrado público le cegaron por un momento, tras recuperarse echaría un vistazo en el radar, aparecio levemente la señal de energon que se acercaba rápidamente, "ese tiene que ser Knockout", diría deteniéndose bloqueando la avenida. Los rugidos de los motores se acercaban rápidamente, a lo lejos un destello rojo era visible. El auto rojo se detendría estrepitosamente al ver a su amigo a la mitad de la avenida.

-…Breakdown?... que haces aquí?

-… buscándote… Starscream está muy molesto… porque ocultaste tu señal…

-… mmm estos humanos tienen un artefacto para bloquear señales…

-… la tecnología arcaica de la tierra no puede con una señal Cybertroniana… es hora de irnos…

-… oye… pero voy ganando la carrera…

-… eso no me importa Knockout… es tiempo de volver… y esta vez no reparare el daño que te pueda ocasionar Starscream

Aquel deportivo refunfuño para sus adentros, un segundo después, los autos que había dejado atrás lo rebasaban, habría ganado tan fácilmente, por primera vez se había adentrado en una ciudad en una de las carreras, era mucho más excitantes virar tan repentinamente, pero había terminado, siguiendo a Breakdown, volverían al callejón, por su parte la camioneta azul estaba más nervioso que nunca, sentía ópticos por todas partes observándole, se detendría de momento a otro haciendo que Knockout casi chocara con su defensa trasera.

-… que te sucede?

-… escuchaste eso?... –diría aquel paranoico Dcon

-… eh?... –el deportivo agudizaría su sensor auditivo-… no?... tomaste tu medicina, cierto?

-… lo habría hecho si tu hicieras tu trabajo y la hubieras preparado… -diría aún más sensitivo a lo que su mente le generaba, voces.

Aquel sector de la ciudad parecía ser industrial, unas bodegas y oficinas, y a esa hora del día estaban por completo vacías, solitarias, pero solo esos dos mecanismos andaban por ahí, siendo uno el que estaba nervioso, se transformaría de imprevisto y dispararía hacia el final del callejón creando un gran estruendo, escombros volarían y caerían cerca de ellos, luces, se dispararía el sonido de una lejana alarma, así mismo sin avisar traspasaría la pared de concreto de uno de aquellos edificios, detrás de él avanzaba Knockout.

-… hey compañero tranquilo!...

-… donde están!, salgan de sus escondites malditos!

-… Breakdown tranquilízate…

Diría tras transformarse, posaría una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañero, pero valla error cometido, Breakdown transformo su brazo en su mazo y giro violentamente golpeando en el pecho a Knockout y mandándolo a volar hasta chocar con la pared.

-… argg maldición Breakdown!…

Aquel era su amigo y compañero, pero no pasaría por alto el hecho de que aquel mech le había abollado el fuselaje, tocando su pecho con sus dedos sentiría la gran abolladura que el mazo había provocado, en medio de un gruñido transformaría su brazo en su cierra, la cual comenzó a girar violentamente, el cómo medico sabía exactamente en qué partes del cuerpo Cybertroniano tocar para tranquilizarlo, los humanos dirían desmayarlo, pero este médico necesitaba vengarse de aquel golpe que había recibido, y no sería nada divertido si lo hacía mientras su mejor amigo estaba dormido, se abalanzaría hacia su amigo evitando los golpes que lanzaba aquel errático y paranoico Decepticon.

-… tú lo quisiste así Breakdown…

Resolver así ese tipo de situaciones era realmente digno de un Decepticon, se enfocaría en el pecho de aquel Dcon que estaba a la mitad de la bodega, algunas cosas que los humanos tenían ahí salían volando por los golpes que Breakdown les daba, buscando a aquellos que su mente le decía que le observaban, una estocada, la cierra limpiamente pasaría en diagonal por el pecho del Dcon azul, el dolor le haría reaccionar y enfocarse en su compañero, más tranquilo, Knockout estaba listo para hacerlo caer inconsciente, un golpe sería suficiente, pero entonces se haría escuchar.

Waaaaaaaa! Waaaa!

-… y eso que es?

-… te dije que nos observaban Knockout…

-… shh… -agudo su sensor auditivo, trataría de hallar aquel sonido y justo eso provenía de dentro de su amigo-… Breakdown tu eres el que suena

-… que?...

Quedándose inmóvil, sin hacer un solo ruido sin mover un solo mecanismo de su cuerpo, escucharía que aquello que parecía un llanto provenía de dentro de él y poniendose aún más atención lograría sentir algo dentro de él, el cual lo alarmaría aún más, caminaría hacia atrás tratando de que aquello cesara de alguna manera pero no pudo, Knockout lo observo, era su turno de intervenir antes de que el mismo Breakdown terminara haciéndose daño, esperaría el momento, dando un gran salto se colocaría sobre los hombros de este, con dos de sus dedos tocaría un punto entre los circuitos que unía su cabeza con su cuerpo, Breakdown se detendría en seco, caería estrepitosamente en modo recarga levantando polvo, mientras Knockout caía grácilmente a su lado.

-…-pareciendo que daba un largo suspiro, Knockout seguiría escuchando aquello-… mmm veamos qué es eso?

Su compañero tenía una estructura muy protectora, no habría manera de indagar en su chispa a menos que se desensamblara algunas cuantas placas metálicas que le protegía, y teniendo en cuenta eso, no habría manera de saber que era lo que sonaba dentro de él, con una mueca de fastidio miraría a su compañero tirado, usaría un método el cual siempre había usado en casos en los que tenía que paralizar a su amigo, levantaría las manos sobre de él, pondría su mano izquierda cerca de las placas pectorales y la otras en la placa del abdomen, levantaría su mano izquierda y daría un fuerte golpe en el pecho, la otra mano tocaría en circuitos de sensibilidad que solo un buen médico conocía, haciendo una reacción en los sistemas de transformación, y tras un sonido de engranajes forzándose, Breakdown se transformó quedando en modo vehículo.

-… bien amigo mío es hora de ver qué cosas te puso así…-abriría la puerta lateral de su compañero y se encontraría con algo que le dejaría asombrado-… pero qué?... de donde has salió esto?...

…

-… aaarg... que chatarra paso…-diría Breakdown despertando unos klicks despues y transformándose- argg Knockout cuantas veces te he dicho que no me inhabilites…

-… tenía que hacerlo… o si no, no serias capas de tranquilizarte- se acercaría a él y le administraría a sus líneas de energon un suero-… alégrate de que siempre traigo una dosis

-… uff… -simularía un suspiro-… y que fue eso que sentía

-… que bueno que lo preguntas porque, me gustaría saber cómo fue que un sparkling humano llego a meterse en tu modo vehículo… -Knockout cargaría al pequeño humano entre sus dedos índice y pulgar sosteniéndolo de un solo pie dejando colgando el demás cuerpo del pequeño.

-… que?

-… así como lo oyes… así que? qué historia me tienes- sacudiendo levemente al niño.

-… no… tengo idea… -diría Breakdown frotándose la cabeza

El niño no parecía estar molesto por la forma en que lo cargaba aquel gigante de metal, de echo estaba fascinado con él, el rojo le llamaba mucho la atención y miraba con asombro a Knockout, esos grandes y expresivos ojos cafés no se apartaban del rostro del Decepticon, trataría de levantarse para tomar el dedo de aquel gigante con sus manitas, mas le fue posible, él bebe tendría al menos unos dos o tres años, se balancearía divertido, riéndose, mientras Knockout lo observaba con extrañeza y un tanto asco, ya que de boca salía un fluido viscoso, baba.

Algo que ambos desconocían era como cuidar de un sparkling, hacia siglos que no se procreaban sparklings en Cybertron y estaba claro que ninguno de ellos había pensado en tener alguno con alguna femme, no dudaban que tal vez entre sus diversiones en ciudades que invadían en Cybertron, hubieran dejado a alguna femme con un pequeño regalo, pero lo bueno de la guerra era eso, que tal vez para ese momento ninguno de las femmes con las que pasaron noches de diversión estén vivas. Knockout miraba al bebe.

-… bien pues… creo que es hora de deshacernos de el…-lo lanza al aire y lo atrapa en su palma-… no creo que nadie reclame por el…

Knockout comenzó a cerrar uno por uno sus dedos comenzando por el meñique, el pequeño sin inmutarse solo miraba aquello, estaba a punto de cerrar su puño con fuerza.

-… esa mujer!... –diría Breakdown con fuerza.

-… mujer?... que mujer… -abriendo su mano.

-… una, en el callejón… entro en mi modo vehículo y se escondió de unos hombres, hasta que se fueron, debió ser ella.

-… y cómo fue posible que tu dejaras que eso pasara… eh?

El Decepticon azul a pesar de no tener muy clara la respuesta, entendía que lo había hecho inconscientemente por algo que arrastraba desde antes de la guerra, y los acontecimientos que siguieron, fue ver en su procesador todos aquellos recuerdos en segundos, esa humana le había devuelto de improviso la razón del porque era compañero y amigo de Knockout, sacudiría su cabeza un par de veces antes de mirar a su amigo rojo que tenía una cara de asco. Ahora sostenía al bebe con su mano izquierda mientras veía su otra mano.

-… wacala!... libero fluidos en mi mano… -diría mientras sacudía su mano.

-… debemos encontrar a esa humana y devolverle al pequeño…

-… quee?... quien eres y que le hiciste a mi compañero?...-Knockout daría un paso al frente.

-… ahora el paranoico ere tu Knockout… solo hay que encontrarla…

-… ese es el punto… no tenemos que involucrarnos con humanos…

-… haa… mira quien lo dice… el mech que escapa todos los días para tener competencias con humanos…

-… eso es distinto

-… no le veo diferencia…

Ambos se quedaron mirando largo rato, él bebe que colgaba de nueva cuenta de uno de sus pies solo los miraba, se había divertido mucho con las muecas de asco que había hecho el mech rojo que aquel momento de seriedad y silencio no le gusto, comenzaría a hacer pucheros, caras de tristeza previas al llanto que se aproximaba. Ambos Decepticons se vieron afectados por el grito que de la nada surgió de esos pequeños pulmones, Knockout lo soltó para cubrir sus sensores auditivos, el bebe detendría su llanto al sentirse caer, Breakdown al ver aquello lo alcanzaría a agarrar, siendo un Decepticon de fuerza bruta no mediría su fuerza, había cerrado su puño con fuerza.

-… bueno creo que ya no tendremos que buscar a esa humana jajaja

Para Breakdown ese comentario fue de lo más inoportuno, había matado a un sparkling de humano, ahora ese hecho le haría sentir culpa, fue aflojando poco a poco el agarre de su puño, realmente no tenía ganas de ver cómo es que había quedado, pero debía comprobar que él bebe pereció bajo su agarre. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al bebe vivo y sonriéndole.

-… vaya… los humanos en su edad adulta son muy frágiles, pero esta cosa parece no haberle pasado nada… seguro es humano?- el Dcon rojo miraba con sorpresa.

-… puedes hacer un chequeo en el Knockout?

-… no… no… no… soy médico de Cybertronianos no de seres orgánicos…

-… seguro que sabes de orgánicos… te he visto indagar en la red humana… -Breakdown le miraría con una expresión de sarcástica incredulidad-… debo pensar que tus indagaciones son por mera e implícita información científica y medica…

-… eh?... si claro… que otra cosa… -traga fluido-… buscaría…

Continuara...

que onda... pues trayéndoles una historia bizarra porque se me ocurrió de la nada y pues si no la escribía se me iría la idea, este solo dura 3 capítulos... así que esperen los próximos caps en poco tiempo ewe

Para los otros fic que están pendientes, estoy trabajando en ellos para que de una los pueda publicar hasta el final, asi que no desesperen :v


	2. Niñero rojo

Capítulo 2

Niñero rojo

00:30 hrs

El cansancio estaba muy claro en el deportivo rojo que avanzaba lento detrás de Breakdown, mientras que la camioneta azul seguía su andar como si nada. Habían recorrido al menos ya la tercera parte de la ciudad sin encontrar nada, habían pasado por grandes edificios de oficinas, la zona industrial, faltaba la zona habitacional y los barrios bajos.

-… oye no crees que debimos haber empezado por aquí?...-diría el deportivo rojo entrando a la zona habitacional, residencial de la ciudad.

-… tal vez… pero era prioridad revisar la zona donde habia sido en encuentro no crees…

-… si las cosas son como en algunas películas humanas… y si la encontraron… debemos suponer que a estas horas ya no está activa…

-… quieres callarte Knockout…

-… bueno, solo soy realista mi querido amigo… porque no simplemente lo dejamos en la puerta de una de estas casa… supongo que no le ira mal al sparkling…

Ambos avanzaban lentamente por aquella calle, la noche apenas llegaba a su apogeo, todo silencioso, la hora de que los humanos se fueran a dormir había pasado, así que a oscuras les sería más difícil a ambos. Para cualquier humano que estuviera despierto en ese momento ver dos autos avanzar lentamente por ese barrio seria sospechoso. Knockout quien estaba ya fastidiado de aquello y más aún porque Breakdown le había dicho que el cuidara del bebe que gracias a Primus se había dormido hacia una hora atrás, acurrucado en el asiento delantero del conductor, liberaría aire denotando más su frustración, andaría unos pasos cuando vería un destello detrás de el por el retrovisor, fue solo un segundo, pero eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

-… Breakdown…-Knockout había contactado a su amigo por medio de su frecuencia personal-… parece que tenemos compañía…

-… no quieras jugarme bromas Knockout…

-… no, es enserio… a unos metros de nosotros nos sigue un auto…-no daría tiempo a que su compañero contestara-… separémonos… así no tendrían modo de seguirnos a los dos…

-… bien… pero no se te ocurra avandonar al sparkling…

-… si como digas…

Ambos tomaron caminos opuestos, el carro el cual los seguía, tenía todas las luces apagadas, se detuvo en la esquina donde ambos se separaron, tras unos segundos este tomaría el camino opuesto a Knockout, analizando la situación y lo que le había contado su amigo, deduciría que aquel auto podría ser de aquellos hombres de los cuales la humana huía, era predecible, como las películas que solía ver en los auto cinemas, podría dejar que Breakdown se encargara, haría nuevamente un enlace con su compañero.

-… amigo mío, parece que quieren diversión contigo… deshazte de ellos y nos vemos a las afueras del norte de la ciudad…

-… muy bien…

Algo raro había en todo ello, porque razón Breakdown se empeñaba en devolver a ese pequeño humano, antes él no le había contestado la pregunta que le hizo hacía apenas horas atrás, una mujer había entrado en su modo vehículo, en pleno inicio de su paranoia, y no obstante había dejado que ella se escondiera, pensaba en ello a cada momento que avanzaba, tan absorto en esos pensamiento se encontraba que no había notado que el pequeño ya había despertado y miraba hipnotizado como el volante se movía por sí solo. El pequeño ladearía la cabeza al sentir algo en su estómago, o mejor dicho al no sentir nada en ella, un pequeño gruñido anunciaría el hambre que comenzaba a sentir, un pequeño quejido alerto a Knockout.

-… grr chatarra… ya despertaste…

El niño comenzaría a aspirar de una extraña forma que el Decepticon desconocía, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse poco a poco, el hambre solo podían ser expresado por un niño de su edad de una sola forma posible, de echo cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento el hambre era lo que lo provocaba, pequeños quejidos y después un llanto tan abrumador que Knockout se detuvo en seco, derrapando y quemando llanta en el asfalto, el niño detendría su llanto solo un instante ante aquel movimiento brusco, pero de inmediato comenzaría de nuevo a llorar.

Waaaah waaaah!

-... por los pozos de fundición de cybertron!

El deportivo rojo no sabía qué hacer, comenzaría a andar con velocidad hasta encontrar un callejón oscuro, se adentraría en el hasta el fondo y se transformaría en su forma bípeda quedando sentado en el suelo sosteniendo al pequeño en su mano, el niño con todo ese movimiento detendría su llanto, respiraba entrecortadamente, Knockout tenía la certeza que si no hacía algo pronto volvería a llorar.

-… que es lo que quieres pequeño pedazo de carne!

Un sonido entre aquellos suspiros alertarían al Decepticon, eso ya lo había escuchado antes, su única fuente de información que tenia de los humanos, era la que había visto en sus películas, ese sonido indicaba algo, pero no recordaba que, pondría especial atención para saber de dónde provenía, acerco al niño cerca de su rostro para poder observarlo bien, el pequeño hacía sonar su mucosidad con cada largo respiro que daba, miraba al ser frente de él, aquel rostro blanco y ópticos rojos, el pequeño limpiaría su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas y se levantaría torpemente, caminaría de igual forma estirando sus manitas hacia el rostro de Knockout, este se alejaría un poco, pero aun el sonido que había escuchado unos nanoclicks atrás no se repetía. El niño había llegado hasta la orilla de la palma de su mano, un paso más y caería. Con su otra mano, con uno de sus dedos le detendría, el pequeño se sostendría, y ahí fue cuando lo escucho nuevamente y sentiría, provenía del abdomen del pequeño, "eso es", diría para sus adentros.

-… tienes que energizarte…-pensaría un momento-… pero que es lo que ustedes usan para eso…

-… si con energizar... te refieres a comer… los bebes toman leche o papillas…

Alarmado por escuchar tan de pronto aquella voz, levantaría la mirada, cerraría su mano alrededor del pequeño y el otro brazo lo transformaría en su cañón y apuntaría en dirección de dónde provenía esa voz. Era un joven humano que se asomaba por una de las ventanas que estaba solo a unos poco metros arriba de la cabeza de Knockout, este niño no tendría más de 10 años, bajaría su arma al ver que no era una amenaza.

-… woow!... que cosa eres?- no parecía temerle al Decepticon.

-… [Que le sucede a los sparklings de este planeta]…- pensaría-… eso es algo que no te incumbe humano… -volvería su mirada al bebe-… así que los spark… bebes! toman leche o… y donde conseguiré eso…

-… yo puedo regalarte un poco de leche…

Su mirada incrédula se posaría en ese niño, "que hoy es el día de no temerle al robot gigante", pensaría, no sería mala idea aprovechar eso, incluso tal vez podría dejarle él bebe a ese humano e irse y ya no tener más problemas, solo con Breakdown, pero sabría cómo manejar esa situación, aunque conociendo lo paranoico que era su amigo y la forma en que solía resolver sus problemas, realmente no quería otra abolladura en su fuselaje, mientras que su mano libre pasaba por la abolladura provocada por su amigo hacia solo unos cuantos brems.

-… y porque me ofreces tu ayuda humano?

-… te refieres a mi como humano… eso quiere decir que vienes de otro planeta!?

-… vaya que perceptivo…-diría sarcástico-… y baja la voz humano, nadie más debe de saber de mi… menos humanos mayores… se asustan con facilidad…

-… adultos… ellos son tan inmaduros…

El niño desaparecería de la ventana, Knockout no estaba seguro si permanece ahí o irse, debía de hacer algo rápido, antes de que alguien más se asomara por alguna de las ventanas, aunque a decir verdad, solo la ventada del niño era de la que provenía luz, el niño reaparecido con algo en sus manos.

-… mira traje un poco de leche… es el biberón de mi hermano… no creo que se moleste por dártelo…

Knockout tomaría el biberón entre sus dedos, él bebe que estaba en la otra mano observando la conversación que tenían el gigante robot y otro de su especia, se alegró al ver aquel biberón, con una amplia sonrisa, esperaba que le fuera acercado el alimento lácteo, lo tomo entre sus manos y rápidamente comenzó a beber del chupón, el Dcon solo lo miraba.

-… al ver que no sabes nada de bebes te traje esto… -le extendía una pequeña manta-… como fue que un robot extraterrestre termino con un bebe?... no lo robaste o sí?... lo abducirás?... me abducirás a mí al descubrirte?!...

-… experimentar con una especie tan inferior no es mi prioridad humano, así que cállate!... esto para qué es?...-tomando la cobija.

-… que alivio… es para que cubras al bebe… hace frio y eso podría enfermarlo…

Knockout ve al bebe el cual se había acurrucado en las uniones de su palma y sus dedos, parecía querer caer en recarga nuevamente, eso era bueno, no tendría que lidiar con él, así que solo le dejo caer la cobija encima. Aprecio el silencio que continúo por los siguientes nanoclicks, su reloj interno le indicaban que eran pasadas la una de la mañana, Breakdown ya se había demorado mucho en comunicarse, lo haría si se encontraba en camino a reunirse con él a las afueras de la ciudad, que debía hacer, por el momento el niño ya no le causaría más problemas. Lo mejor sería esperar la llamada de su amigo.

-… de dónde vienes?

-… eh?...-seria sacado de sus pensamientos

-… como se llama tu planeta?... está muy lejos?... todos son robots gigantes?

-… que parte de cállate no entendiste humano?

-… lo siento… es que me parece fascinante que haya arriba… que exista vida afuera de este planeta…

-… [a mí me sorprende que aquí no haya vida inteligente]…-pensaría, expulsaría aire cual suspiro-… no deberías de estar en recarga… aa… dormido?

-… si bueno… yo sufro de una enfermedad… básicamente no tengo la capacidad de dormir… me sedan para que pueda "descansar"…

-… y porque no estas sedado?...

-… se acabó mi medicina y mi hermano mayor salió a buscar donde poder comprarla…

-… mmm… y tus creadores?

-… mis… padres? … ellos están trabajando…

El intercomunicador empezó a sonar dentro de su procesador, estaba entrando una comunicación abierta, ese en definitiva no era Breakdown, maldeciría para sus adentros, tenía que contestar o se metería en más problemas de los que ya tenía, abriría el canal de comunicación y la voz fue reconocible de inmediato, un grito que torturo sus sensores de audición interna.

-… KNOCKOUT! Donde rayos se han metido tú y tu inútil compañero el cual mande a buscarte hace ya varios brems…

-… Starscream… -tratando de sonar despreocupado-… tuvimos algunos problemas, pero estamos por volver en unos klicks mas…

-… problemas? No me interesan sus estúpidos problemas… quiero sus traseros metálicos devuelta a la Némesis o aténganse a las consecuencias…

Sin darle tiempo de replicar Starscream cortaría la comunicación, el deportivo rojo se molestaría, si su preciada pintura llegaba a tener algún rayón seria por culpa de Breakdown y su extraño lapso por ayudar a una humana y su sparkling, trataría de comunicarse con su amigo, pero la frecuencia privada que utilizaba para eso solo era audible estática, su amigo no contestaba, maldeciría para sus adentros, no podía imaginarse que Breakdown fuera neutralizado por humanos, "eso es imposible", pensaría.

-… que sucede?... quien es Starscream?

-… humano… no deberías de meterte donde no te llaman… da gracias a que no tengo intenciones de deshacerme de ti solo porque me has sido de ayuda…

-… entonces eres malo?...

-… el arma apuntándote hacia unos momentos debió darte una idea de eso no crees?...

-… podría ser, pero estas ayudando a ese bebe… eso quiere decir que no eres tan malo…

-… grrr… -se volvería a mirarlo con una afilada mirada de sus ópticos-… nunca hagas deducciones tan a la ligera…

La rapidez con la que había actuado dejaría mas que asustado, impresionado al niño, el brazo y mano de aquel gigante que antes había formado un cañón ahora era un taladro, el cual, paso rozado levemente su mejilla en cuestión de segundos, una delgada línea de sangre se notaría en aquel pequeño rostro humano, Knockout devolvería su mano a la normalidad.

-… como te dije antes, solo te dejo con vida porque me has sido útil…

De debajo de la manta que cubría al bebe salió un pequeño sonido atronador, que extrañamente haría reír al bebe, Knockout quitaría la manta para observar que había pasado, le miro, después de su pequeña risa, su rostro se enrojecía por pequeños lapsos, como si hiciera algún tipo de esfuerzo.

-… que te sucede?... humano que le pasa a esta cosa?... –levantaría la mano hasta el niño de la ventana-… y que rayos es ese aroma…

-… el pequeño está haciendo del baño… seguro su pañal ha de estar muy sucio por el aroma…

-… esta… no no no!...

-… podría ayudarte a cambiarlo… si?… -el niño sonrió-… me contestas todas las preguntas que te haga…

La mirada de Knockout aun con el enfado que le dejo la llamada con Starscream, sumándole el hecho de que todo parecía indicar que Breakdown estaba desaparecido, gruñiría para sus adentros, estaba en un dilema, podría simplemente irse, pero no viajaría con esa cosa en ese estado, "este humano se está pudriendo" pensaría mientras cerraba su sensor olfativo, pero aun así, ese aroma se habría impregnado en sus sistemas, si seguía así, en cualquier momento vaciaría su tanque de energon por el asco que le provocaba.

-… te contestare solo las que yo quiera contestarte…

-… mmm bueno… me conformo con eso…

El niño se iría por un instante y volvería con una mochila, saldría por la ventana y brincaría hasta caer en la mano del gigante metálico el cual no estaba muy lejos, él bebe habría terminado pues volvería a sonreír y juguetear con el biberón vacío.

-… bueno podrías comenzar contestándome las preguntas que te hice… -diría el niño mientras comenzaba a quitarle el pañal al bebe- pero primero me gustaría saber cómo te llamas… como se llama tu planeta y está muy lejos de la tierra?…

-…grrr… -pensaría dos veces antes de contestar- … mi designación o nombre como dices no es relevante para ti humano… -mirando con fastidio lo que hacía el niño-… mi planeta se llama Cybertron… y está en un sistema solar a miles de millones de años luz…

-… mmm bueno… podría adivinar tu nombre… -se quedaría pensando por un momento-… ya se… Juan Lopez… jajaja

-… no le veo la gracia a eso…

-… perdón no pude evitarlo… mmm si me baso en lo que veo yo te llamaría Redsteel… o redrace…

-… estas muy lejos de adivinar mi nombre humano…

-… sería más fácil si me dieras pistas…

-… no estoy para juegos humano… has tu trabajo…

-… anda no seas malo… dime tu nombre…

-… grrr mi designación es Knockout… -le miraría fastidiado.

-… Knockout… mucho gusto… yo me llamo Lance… todos son como tú?... de metal y enormes?

-… no todos son grandes… hay pequeños hasta de tu tamaño…

-… enserio… seria genial ver uno de mi tamaño… llegaste tú solo?

-… no… hay una nave orbitando la tierra… y en él hay un temido ejercito… -reiría.

-… ejercito?… vienen a declararnos la guerra…

-… como te dije antes no nos interesa en lo más mínimo una raza tan inferior como la suya… solo venimos a extraer energon y a vencer a los Autobots…

-… Autobots?...

-… ya no preguntes más de eso humano… y sigue con eso… -el niño había dejado de hacer lo del cambio del pañal.

-… así… perdón… -continúo cambiándolo-… bueno si no te interesamos porque cuidas de él…

-… eso mismo me pregunto… un amigo se empeñó en cuidarlo hasta encontrar a su madre…

-… ya veo…

-… pero si por mi fuera te lo dejaría y me evitaría de problemas… pero no deseo ser golpeado por el nuevamente…

-… ya veo… y ustedes cómo funcionan… están vivos… tienen alma?

-… no entiendo del todo tu pregunta humano… pero… si estamos vivos gracias a nuestra chispa

-… y que comen?

-… nos energizamos con energon…

-… lo que dijiste que venían a buscar… bien he terminado!

-… ya era hora… debo irme…

Knockout tomaría al niño y lo regresaría a la ventana por donde había salido, el niño en el transcurso había palpado uno de los dedos y había golpeado levemente.

-… bueno… gracias Knockout, por contestar mis preguntas… mi hermano no me creerá cuando le cuente…

-… no humano… no debes de contarle a nadie de mi… o volveré y realmente te exterminare…

-… ok… toma… llévate este biberón lleno… él bebe podría necesitarlo…

-… mmm pues gracias… supongo…

Knockout tomo el biberón y los guardo en su sub-espacio, abrió parte de la estructura de su pecho, cerca de la chispa y ahí introdujo él bebe que comenzaba a quedarse dormido nuevamente, para cuando el niño volvió a asomarse por la ventana observo como aquel gigante se transformaba en un automóvil deportivo, y desapareció por el callejón por el que lo había visto entrar.

continuara...

que onda lectores les traigo el siguiente cap de esta mini historia... me disculpo por la tardanza... se me habia olvidado que ya había empezado a publicarlo :v... bueno espero lo disfrute je


	3. Sparklings Jamas!

**Capítulo 3**

 **Sparklings Jamas!**

El auto había seguido por algunas cuadras a Breakdown, cerca estaba la salida de aquella zona habitacional, cuanto más le seguirían?, que debía hacer?, la camioneta comenzaba a desesperarse, su pensamiento estaba en cómo sería el trato de Knockout hacía con el pequeño orgánico, esperaba que este no haya tirado y dejado abandonado como había dicho en inicio. Al final de la calle aquellos humanos tenían preparado algo para aquel que manejaba la camioneta, varios carros a la mitad de la calle obstaculizando el paso, en la calle contigua esperaba un auto a cierta distancia que golpearía la camioneta en tanto atravesara por esa intersección.

-… están seguros que es la camioneta que vieron en el callejón…

-… si señor… es raro que ande merodeando por toda la ciudad…

-… pero no dijiste que venía acompañado por otro auto… un deportivo rojo?

-… si señor pero ese tomo otra dirección…

-… carajo… tu idiota… -el hombre de aquel auto de lujo que estaba aparcado no lejos del bloqueo llamo a uno de sus subordinados-… llévate a algunos hombre y busquen un deportivo rojo…

-… si señor…

-… si este no tiene lo que queremos seguro lo tendrá su compañero…

El radar de Breakdown mostraba todas las huellas de calor que estaban a 100 metros de distancia a la redonda de él, no fue difícil deducir que era lo que iba a suceder, y siendo honesto consigo mismo estaba cansado de todo eso, como todo ser, la paciencia de un cybertroniano tenía un límite y aunque el solía ser bastante paciente cuando no estaba en medio de sus ataques de ansiedad y paranoia, no pensaba seguir jugando y menos teniendo en mente lo sádico que era su compañero, eso y un sparkling humano, no era una buena combinación.

La señal fue dada, el auto que estaba en la calle contigua había arrancado violentamente dejando tras de si una marca en el asfalto, había quemado llanta, esa distancia no le haría tomar mucha velocidad, pero sería suficiente para golpear y tal vez para volcar la camioneta azul. Avanzo por aquel trayecto, el conductor alcanzo a ver la defensa delantera del auto al que se disponía chocar, fueron segundos en los que se preparó aferrándose al volante, cerraría los ojos, el impacto sería inminente en cualquier momento.

Pero nada.

En su muy limitado pensamiento dentro de el, solo estaba visualizado el impacto, el golpe, pero no nada de eso sucedió, sin embargo, había movimiento violento, abriría los ojos y no creería lo que vería, el auto en el que iba, era levantado del suelo por una enorme mano metálica, apretando con fuerza el auto, pronto los cristales cederían y se resquebrajarían.

Todo eso habría sido en otro momento algo realmente entretenido y disfrutable, pero esta vez no lo tomaría de ese modo, estaba determinado a encontrar a la mujer madre de aquel pequeño niño que le habia dejado. Justo al llegar a la intersección se había transformado en su forma bípeda, levanto el auto estaba dispuesto a impactarse sobre el y lo apretaría con fuerza con una de sus manos mientras que la otra transformada en su mazo, había ido a parar encima del auto que le siguió todo ese tiempo. El asombro no cabia en cada uno de los humanos que habían visto aquello. Breakdown dejaría caer el auto encima de otro, comenzaría a caminar hacia los humanos, seguro uno sabrían dónde estaba aquella mujer.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, pero eran nada para el fuselaje de aquel gigante metálico, activaría su cañón y dispararía encontrar de aquellos pequeños humanos molestos, sus ópticos se fijaron en el único auto que había salido huyendo, una limosina negra que avanzaba hacia fuera de la ciudad a toda velocidad.

-… humanos…

Reiría para sí mientras aplastaba uno de los pocos autos que aún seguían intacto, avanzaría corriendo unos cuantos metros y se transformaría en el aire comenzando a seguir aquel auto que le llevaba cierta ventaja. Mientras la persecución era llevada a cabo una llamada entro a su comlink, una pequeña luz roja en su panel en el modo vehículo parpadeaba con insistencia, pero no contestaría a aquel enlace, estaba enfocado en atrapar a aquel humano, "quien eres y que le hiciste a mi compañero?", recordó esa pregunta que le había hecho su compañero rojo.

… Recuerdo…

Desde las sombras observaba, aquellos dos mech que no se rendían por escapar de aquella nave prisión, ese gran Decepticon azul se preguntaba cómo es que había permitido aquello, acaso todo lo vivido con ellos no había valido, sus mejores amigos, los que una vez considero sus hermanos estaban siendo sermoneados por Motormaster, diciéndoles lo que podría ocurrirles, y sucedió, algo que pudo haber evitado si se lo hubiera propuesto, aquella femme protegiendo al mech naranja, había recibido un disparo que la hizo volar por la borda, cayendo lentamente al vacío.

…

-… Seasun… -dijo aquel nombre mientras aceleraba con violencia para alcanzar aquella limosina.

Aquella mujer le recordaba a ella, esa femme por la que una vez sintió algo más, pero eso ya no importaba, el ahora era lo que tenía importancia, ese bebe le recordaba al sparkling que nunca pudo ver la vida, el sparkling que esos sus amigos habían creado y que el no pudo ayudar, se reprochaba tanto aquello que el haberse encontrado a Knockout en aquel desastre hace ya varios años, fue como una pequeña redención, por lo cual esa determinación en ese momento era por eso. No había otra explicación en su mente, quería que ese niño que curiosamente cuidaba Knockout, viviera.

Choco la defensa de la limosina con fuerza haciéndola perder el control, esta se volcó y giro chocando contra el suelo por varios metros hasta estamparse con un poste de aquella avenida, el humano que conducía estaba inconsciente o muerto, no sabía y no le interesaba, se transformó, camino pesadamente hasta ella, arrancando una de las puertas miro dentro, el humano gordo estaba ahí sangrante, consiente aun. Breakdown arrancaría el toldo, lanzándolo lejos y tomaría al humano entre su mano derecha.

-… no… no me hagas daño…

-… donde esta la humana!

-… que?... no no se… por favor no me hagas daño!

-… hump humano tonto, tus suplicas no funcionaran con un Decepticon… o me dices donde esta esa humana o iras perdiendo lentamente cada extremidad de tu cuerpo…

Aquel humano regordete mostraba una expresión de horror cuando la otra mano de aquel gigante tomaba una de sus piernas entre los dedos índice y pulgar y apretaba gradualmente con fuerza, trato de resistir, pero el dolor de sentir el hueso de su rodilla comenzar a quebrarse lo hizo ceder.

-…. Aaah… basta… por favor!

-… bueno espero tu respuesta…

-… esta en… en la cajuela…

Señalaría con la mirada la limusina volcada, no podía creerlo, aventaría al humano lejos, se había enfadado consigo mismo, porque no pensó en eso, en que ella podría estar justo con ese hombre, tomaría la limusina y con sumo cuidado arrancaría la cajuela, ahí inconciente, con varios golpes y sangrando la humana que había visto hacia unas horas atrás, no tuvo tiempo de cerciorarse de su condición, el alboroto había llamado la atención de las autoridades humanas y eso indicaba que también los Autobots podrían estar involucrados, se trasformaría en su modo vehículo cuidado que la humana quedara en el asiento y saldría a toda velocidad de aquel lugar.

…

Escondido entre los pocos árboles que estaban junto a la carretera, Knockout esperaba a su amigo azul, dentro en su modo vehículo se encontraba aquel pequeño humano durmiendo nuevamente, el deportivo comenzaba a impacientarse, tras una media hora esperando a Breakdown, había decidido apagar su motor y lentamente el también comenzaba a caer en recarga, habiendo bloqueado su señal, solo su buen amigo sabría dónde buscarle.

En la carretera, no muy lejos de su posición, se abría un portal terrestre, varios Autobots salían para controlar los Decepticons que habían sido vistos en aquella ciudad, Knockout se sobre salto al escuchar el rugir del motor de un camión, justo frente a él pasaban Optimus Prime y sus demás subordinados.

-… Autobots… sepárense, debemos de encontrar a Breakdown antes de que siga causando perdidas humanas…

-… pero qué diablos está haciendo Breakdown?...-diría en voz baja mientras miraba a como aquel grupo se dispersaba al entrar a la ciudad.

Gruñiría para sus adentros, trataría por milésima vez de entablar un enlace en la frecuencia privada, tras varios minutos de estática, al fin se abría el canal.

-… hasta que haces caso a tu comlink

-… estuve un poco ocupado con estos humanos…

-… lo supuse, pero sabes estamos ahora e problemas mi buen Breakdown… los Autobots acaban de entrar a la ciudad…

-… era de esperarse… hice un gran alboroto … -se produciría un largo silencio-… llegare contigo en unos cuantos clicks

-… será mejor que asi sea… porque si tardas mas no te esperare ni un microclick más… tu tendrás que lidiar con los Autobots solo y aparte con la ira de Starscream

…

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a su compañero, había esperado por otra media hora, el amanecer se acercaba en el horizonte, no había tomado su recarga pues estaba alerta de cualquier llamada de su amigo, a parte que podía ser encontrado por los Autobots y estaría en completa desventaja, pero el querer mantenerse alerta no significaba que podría hacerlo, sus niveles estaban por llegar a números rojos, sus sistemas comenzaban a ceder al cansancio cuando un claxon conocido se hizo escuchar en la carretera, sobresaltado haría señales de luz con sus faros.

-… estaba seguro que me esperarías…

-… no estés tan seguro, estuve a punto de irme, pero no sabía qué hacer con este sparkling…-se transformaría quedando sentado con el pequeño bebe dormido en su mano-… y que sucedió?... encontraste a la humana…

-… si aunque por mis descuidos está herida… podrías ver si está bien…

-… grrr tienes que decirme porque tu repentino interés en los humanos…

-… algún día te diré, pero no es el momento… debemos irnos, pude evitar a los Autobots, pero no dudo que están cerca…

La camioneta también se transformaría quedando también sentado en el suelo escondido por aquellos frondosos árboles, Knockout revisaría a la humana, eso le desagradaba, el fluido rojo que salía de uno de los brazos comenzaba a secarse. Dentro de sus posibilidades y conocimientos, Knockout ayudo a aquella humana. La dejaron recostada sobre la pequeña manta que le había dado aquel niño a Knockout y junto a ella el bebe que ya tenía unos minutos de haber despertado

-… bien ya nos podemos largar… ya me estoy fastidiando…

-… tranquilo Knockout…

Se callarían al notar que la mujer despertaba, ambos se transformaron y quedaron frente de ella observándola, la mujer se sorprendería por despertar en aquel sitio, lo último que recordaba era que estaba dentro de la cajuela de la limosina, miro que el pequeño estaba a su lado sonriéndole, sentada tomaría al bebe y le abrazaría con amor. El comlink de Knockout sonaría.

-… es hora de irnos… -comenzaría ir en reversa.

-… esperen!... –ambos mech se quedarían quietos

-… no… no se quiénes son… pero gracias… -ella dejaría al bebe a un lado y se levantaría acercándose a Breakdown- … también lo siento, por meterte en mis problemas.

-… -la camioneta avanzaría en reversa al ver que la mujer se acercaba más.

Mirando desde su lado Knockout no había tomado atención que el pequeño niño caminaba hacia el. Al ver la reacción que tomaría el de la camioneta la mujer se detendría, sabía que eso era una clara advertencia, mientras tanto el bebe llegaría hasta Knockout y abrazaría su defensa delantera, el deportivo sabía que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos, el bebe caminaría hasta la puerta del conductor.

-… papi!...-golpearia la puerta con su puño.

-… no pequeño el no es tu papa…- la mujer se acercaria y alejaría al bebe cargándolo.

No hubo más, ambos autos se irían, tomarían la carretera.

-… oíste lo que dijo ese pequeño saco de carne! Grrr

-… si parece que le agradaste Knockout! Jajaja tanto que te considera su papi! Aaaw que lindo

-… cállate!... eso no puede ser posible!...-un portal se abriría ante ellos-… te lo juro Breakdown… jamás me volveré a involucrar con sparklings!

-... jajaja es una promesa Knockout jajaja

-… porque te ríes… lo digo enserio… jamás tendré sparklings! JAMAS!

…

 _-... jajaja es una promesa Knockout jajaja_

 _-… porque te ríes… lo digo enserio… jamás tendré sparklings! JAMAS!_

Recordó aquellas últimas palabras, mientras sonreía, no lo había olvidado pero las cosas cambian al pasar los años, empezando por el hecho de que el ahora ya no era más Decepticon, "…todo cambio amigo mío" pensó, aquel mech estaba sentado en lo que parecía una cama de recarga.

-… y que paso con el niño humano?

-… eh?... –Knockout fue sacado de sus pensamientos-… pues no sé, jamás lo volvimos a ver…

-… y si lo buscamos?

-… pues tendríamos que hacer un viaje a la tierra para hacer eso… además que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no creo que aun siga con vida...

-… aauh…

-… y si siguiera con vida, dudo que se acuerde de mi… el apenas era un sparkling muy pequeño... -tras un pequeño silencio, Knockout se levantó-… es hora de que entres en recarga… mañana seguiremos hablando

-… hablando de qué?...-diría una femme desde la puerta

-… papi me contaba una historia… -apresuro a decir el pequeño.

-… le contaba una aventura que tuve en la tierra con un sparkling humano…

-… enserio?...-dijo aquella femme.

-… si… y recordé una promesa que rompí…

-… y cual era esa promesa… le jure a Breakdown que nunca me volvería a involucrar con Sparklings…

-… hum… bueno no creo que se moleste por eso… -volvería la mirada hacia su creación-… verdad Breakdown…

-… si!... no creo que él se moleste!

 **FIN**

Que onda lectores!

Yo y mis debrayes mentales XD!... espero les haya gustado la historia, hice una mencion de mi otra historia de Memorias Perdidas... me encanta enlazar siempre los relatos que hago jejeje, estoy por terminar la historia de Zona Fantasma... creo es la única de TF que tengo pendiente... estoy escribiendo otro fic, pero realmente no se si subirlo acá, ya veré despues que hago jejeje

quien podra ser esa femme misteriosa(?) jajaja lo dejo a su criterio

nos leemos despues :3


End file.
